Lo nuestro no estaba destinado a ser
by faberrymonsterlove
Summary: DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD.


Nota: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Ayer también lo escribí ¡ja! Estaba inspirada.

_**Entraste como un rayo de luz  
como un aire encantador  
liberaste con tu hechizo  
a mi recluso corazón.**_

El primer día que te vi en el instituto ya nada parecía igual, entraste con una entrada triunfal, cuando entraste sentí, ángeles con trompetas a cada lado de mí, inaugurando tu entrada, todos repetían lo hermosa que eres, vaya tontos, ni si quiera eso te describe, tienes una belleza que sobrepasa todos los límites.

Yo no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero como suelen decir, "más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo", no se a quien se le ocurrió eso, pero tiene razón, cuando te vi fue como, si el mundo se detuviera, y yo solo te contemplara. Me quedaría así todo una vida, pero desgraciadamente nada es para siempre, lo más sorprendente fue cuando te acercaste a mí y me preguntaste.

**-¿sabes en donde se encuentra el aula de español?-**¡Dios que voz!

**-voy en camino a esa clase, si quieres puedo acompañarte.-**respondí desesperada por que dijeras si y poder hablar conocerte un poco.

**-para mi seria todo un honor.-**tampoco me cansaría de escucharte hablar.

**-un gusto Rachel Berry.-**te dije extendiendo mi mano.

**-Quinn Fabray.-**dijo tomando mi mano y extendida.

Después de compartir esa clase ya nada fue igual, yo estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de ti. Eras la persona más hermosa que había conocido tanto por fuera como por dentro, lo comprobaba cada minuto que pasábamos juntas.

Eras la persona más hermosa que conocía, hasta que… lo conociste a el Puck tú sabias que yo tenía sentimientos por ti, y aun así decidiste salir con él, y romperme el corazón.

_**Tú dulzura corrió por mis venas  
creí en tu intención  
no pensé que fuese un engaño  
ni una mentira tu amor.**_

Hasta que una noche, viniste a mí, me besaste como si no hubiera mañana, como si solo existiéramos tu yo, fue mágico pero a la vez algo muy trágico, tú me dijiste que podíamos estar juntas pero solo en secreto, solo en tu casa o en la mía. Y lo acepte, porque después de ese beso sabía que no podría imaginarme una vida sin ti, ¿tonta? SI ¿enamoradiza? SI deje a un lado mi dignidad por ti.

_**Me dices que te está llamando  
te vas sin un adiós  
sé muy bien que harán tus brazos  
dime que hago yo.**_

Siempre se repetía la misma historia, pero cada vez eran con peleas peor, más fuertes, hasta que un día no lo soporte más.

**R:-ya no puedo seguir con esta situación.-**te digo sollozando**.**-**no puedo creer que después de ver una película estar acostadas viviendo un buen momento él te llame y tengas que irte.**

**Q:-Rachel yo nunca te engañe tu aceptaste las condiciones de lo que yo podía ofrecerte, tu estuviste de acuerdo, y ahora no puedes ponerte así, porque yo nunca te engañe.-**me dice cansada de escuchar el mismo discurso de siempre.

**R:-tienes razón, por eso, ya no quiero verte, no quiero que regreses aquí, quiero olvidarme de ti.-**le dije dándome vuelta esperando que se fuera.

_**Que hago con mis labios  
si me ruegan tus besos  
que hago con mis manos  
cuando suplican tu regreso  
que hago con mis noches  
que hago con mis días  
que hago con tu esencia  
que se aferra a la mía.**_

**Q:-no me hagas esto por favor, no me dejes.-**me abrazas por la cintura y te aferras a mí.

**R:-no Quinn solo vete.-**me alejo no tan bruscamente, solo no quiero sentirte cerca de mi porque ese simple hecho hace que se me erice la piel.**-debes irte, él te está llamando, no lo hagas esperar, no lo valgo.**

**Q:-por favor no te hagas esto.-**me dices un poco frustrada, empiezas a perder la paciencia.

**R:-¿que no me haga que Quinn? Darme mi lugar, recuperar el poco de dignidad que me queda, esto no debió pasar.-**me arrepiento de haber dicho eso, porque desde que te conocí, alabo cada día que pase contigo pero siempre recuerdo la situación por la que pasaba día a día, y me da el valor para seguir adelante.

_**Hablamos solo cuando puedes  
te abrazo al esconder  
que no haría para tenerte a mi lado al amanecer.**_

**Q:-¡maldita sea! Yo nunca te engañe, porque ahora quieres parar, no puedes cambiar el hecho de lo que ha pasado.-**ahora pasaste de estar frustrada a estar enojada.

**R:-yo nunca dije que cambiare el hecho de lo que ha pasado no quiero hacerlo, de hecho atesorare los momentos que pase contigo pero dime, ¿Qué haces cuando estas con él?-**te quedas callada, y yo se la respuesta.-**tienen sexo.-**es una afirmación.

**Q:-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-**me dices sentada, en la orilla de la cama.

**R:-la verdad, es mucho pedir.-**te digo un poco más tranquila.

**Q:-sí, tenemos sexo.-**agachas la mirada, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, a pesar de sentir un enorme vacío, prefiero eso, a seguir con esto.

**R:-eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, vete por favor.-**no entiendes que lo que menos quiero ahora es verte.

**Q:-te acabo de decir la verdad, ¿qué más quieres?-**dices moviéndome bruscamente.

**R:-que te vayas, que te largues, entiende.-**ahora yo también estoy bastante enojada.

**Q:-como quieras.-**tomas tus cosas y te vas.

_**Mis amigos dicen que te olvide  
que antes de ti no era igual  
antes de ti mi vida no tenía sentido  
antes de ti no sabía amar.**_

Han pasado los días y a pesar de que yo estoy un poco más decaída, al parecer a ti eso te tiene sin cuidado andas paseándote felizmente con él, no te cansas de restregarme en la cara que eres feliz, y aun que me alegro por ti yo espero encontrar a alguien también.

Todos mis amigos me han visto demasiado triste así que me han invitado salir, aunque no saben por quién sufro dicen que tal vez lo nuestro no estaba destinado a ser. Cuánta razón tienen. Yo llegue antes que él y optaste por irte con alguien más.

_**Que hago con mis labios  
si me ruegan tus besos  
que hago con mis manos  
cuando suplican tu regreso  
que hago con mis noches  
que hago con mis días  
que hago con tu esencia  
que se aferra a la mía  
dime que hago yo.**_

Kurt es el más insistente en que debo olvidarte y tiene razón me ha presentado a varias personas hasta que conocí a alguien, no me causó la misma impresión que, tu, nunca nadie lo haría. El momento en que te vi fue mágico supe que serias la indicada, aunque yo para ti no lo fuera.

Rompía todos mis esquemas era mayor que yo, definitivamente era hermosa, la primera vez que me vio me dijo un sobrenombre, pero no me importo realmente me causo mucha gracia.

Su nombre es Cassandra, y como ya dije definitivamente es mayor que yo, pero al menos cuando estoy con ella puedo olvidarme de ti. Sé que nunca podré olvidarte, fuiste y serás muy importante en mi vida, pero me consuelo sabiendo que eres feliz, lo sé por qué ahora te veo correr detrás de una niña que es idéntica a ti, las dos corren y sonríen por todo el parque, mi sospecha se vuelva realidad cuando la niña te dice ¡mami! Eres una hermosa mujer a pesar de que han pasado varios años desde que salimos del instituto.

Parece que no han pasado por ti, sigues igual de hermosa como la primera vez que te vi, y esa pequeña parte de ti, es igual de hermosa, puedo jurar que eres una gran madre.

Una pequeña pelota viene rodando hacia mi, me agacho para recogerla, levanto la cara y veo al pequeño pedacito de ti enfrente de mi, definitivamente esta niña también es hermosa.

**R:-creo que eres demasiado fuerte y has lanzado la pelota muy lejos.-**le extiendo la mano para darle la pelota, la toma y me sonríe.

**-lo mismo me dice mi mami Quinn.-**me dice y corre.

Cuando estoy por levantarme, escucho un gracias, no estaba preparada para volver a verte, jamás lo estaría, pero ya no soy una niña de instituto así que debo dejar el pasado en donde debe de estar.

**R:-de nada.-**contesto mirándote fijamente a los ojos, me has reconocido, tu boca esta ligeramente abierta.

**Q:-Ra… Rachel.-**dices en un susurro.

**R:-hola Quinn.-**te digo tratando de sonar tranquila.

**Q:-un gusto verte, estas hermosa, no has cambiado en nada, eres guapísima, que gusto enserio.-**dices todo de carrerilla, apenas logre entenderte.

**R:-a mi también me da mucho gusto el volver a verte Quinn.-**te digo con una sonrisa sincera.

Una lagrima recorre tu mejilla me atrevo a limpiarla con cierto respeto.

**R:-no lo hagas por favor.-**te digo también con la voz quebrada.

**Q:-perdoname por todo.-**dices tomando mi mano.

**R:-no hay nada que perdonar, lo nuestro simplemente no estaba destinado a ser.**-debo alejarme decir esas palabras en voz alta duelen.

**-¡mami!-**grita la niña desde el otro extremo del parque, alguien ahora la lleva en brazos, es Puck.**\- ¡papi ha llegado por nosotras!-**le dice señalando a Puck.

En ese mismo momento y tan oportunamente llega Cassandra.

**C:-he llegado amor, perdona el retraso.-**dice dándome un pequeño beso en los labios, lo que me hace despertar de mi letargo.

**R:-debo, debo de irme disculpa.-**le dijo a Quinn.

**Q:-sí, creo que yo igual.-**dice señalando a la que es su familia.

Caminamos hacia lados opuestos pero de repente, la escucho llamarme.

**Q:-te amo, siempre lo hice, perdón por ser tan cobarde.-**sales huyendo, así como has venido a mí, has huido.

**R:-yo también te amo, y siempre lo hare.-**susurro, ahora si una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla.

Tal vez en alguna otra vida, te vuelva a ver y las cosas sean de otra manera.

Gracias por leer, si merezco un review se los agradeceré y si no pos me mato.


End file.
